La lluvia, la fiebre y el mar
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: [Basado en la Guerra del Pacífico] ¡Devuélveme mi mar, opa! ¡Dámelo! ¡Regrésame el mar que me quitaste! /Chile, Bolivia y Perú/ -pseudoFluff-.


**Advertencias: **No son chilena ni peruana ni boliviana y lo escribí con mucho cariño sin pretender herir suceptibilidades al respecto. Este shot se había publicado en la comunidad de Latin Hetalia en livejournal.

**Disclaimer:** Basado en los personajes del fandom de Latin Hetalia de livejournal (donde Bolivia y Perú son hermanos).

* * *

**La lluvia, la fiebre y el mar**

Apenas escuchó un trueno, el peruano levantó la mirada al cielo nublado. Aquellas nubes grises amotinándose no le ayudaban a ganar confianza en aquella complicada situación.

— ¡No seas _cabeza e' chancho_, Bolivia! –se dirigió a su hermano con notable preocupación.

— ¡Cállate vos! –respondió aquél apretando los puños –No pienso irme hasta que ese burro me devuelva mi mar…

Perú tornó los ojos ante la ya esperada obstinación del bolviano. Miró entonces a quien su hermano señalaba con tanta ira, manteniendo la vana esperanza de encontrar en él un poco de prudencia para terminar de una vez con el asunto.

Sin embargo, Chile, con su traje huaso, parecía no estar siquiera en el mismo lugar. Con suma pasividad, apagaba la colilla de su último cigarrillo con la punta del zapato mientras encendía otro. Cada movimiento, cada señal de indiferencia… la apatía entera del chileno encolerizaba más a Bolivia, quien esperaba al menos un poco pelea.

De pronto, el peruano sintió una primera gota de lluvia en su cabeza, luego otra en el brazo y una más en la nariz. La situación no era buena. Su hermano apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de un resfriado severo y él acababa de medio "hacer las pases" con Chile. Debía ser más astuto que de costumbre para terminar la discusión de aquellos sin dejar herido el orgullo de ninguno, especialmente el de su hermano.

— ¡Ey, "señor drama"!, ya te dije que puedes usar mi puerto cuando quieras. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

—Devuélveme mi mar, _opa_ –exclamó sin considerar la sugerencia de su hermano — ¡Dámelo! ¡Regrésame el mar que me quitaste!

La lluvia comenzaba a tomar fuerza y Chile no daba seña de, al menos, querer responder.

Perú avanzó hacia su hermano con la intención de llevarlo a casa aún contra su voluntad. No obstante, los gritos de Bolivia eran cada vez más fuertes y sus ademanes poco amigables hacían más difícil su captura.

— ¡Regrésamelo, devuélveme mi mar! ¡Vos sabes que no te pertenece! ¡Devuélveme lo que me quitaste!

—CTM… ¡cállate _saco de wea_'!

El peruano se detuvo en seco al ver que Chile por fin respondía. El boliviano, por su lado, miró a su contraparte arrojar con desdén el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia él.

— ¡Pareces _fleto_, po'! Yo no te quité nada. Tú perdiste, acátalo como el hombre que se supone que eres —el chileno terminó de hablar al quedar frente al boliviano, a quien tomó del poncho para acercarlo aún más, levantándolo un poco –No tengo nada que discutir contigo, weón.

Los ojos del boliviano estaban a punto de desbordar lágrimas cargadas de rabia. Muy por el contrario, la posición del chileno era simple: no estaba dispuesto a lidiar ese asunto con él.

Bolivia lo supo, así que se decidió a ir por todo en cuando sintió que Chile debilitaba su agarre. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se zafó y se tiró de rodillas a la tierra a penas húmeda; enterró los dedos tanto como pudo y comenzó a escarbar, sintiendo en el cuerpo cierto hormigueo que lo impulsaba a seguir cavando aún con la llovizna encima.

—Llegaré a él, aunque no quieras regresármelo –repetía entre dientes.

El chileno se volvió al mayor con una mirada por demás fastidiada. Era obvio que el berrinche del pequeño y la lluvia latosa comenzaban a cansarlo.

— Es la fiebre, brother, qué quieres –se disculpó el peruano enseñando las palmas de sus manos —… con este chibolo es cosa de paciencia, ¿ves?

Chile miró enseguida a donde señalaba el otro.

Los movimientos de Bolivia se hacían cada vez más lentos, la fuerza le abandonaba poco a poco. El poncho frío y empapado ya le pesaba y los escalofríos se hacían más insistentes. No pasó mucho para que se desvaneciera lentamente sobre el pequeño bache que había conseguido hacer.

Perú negó con la cabeza manteniendo una expresión condescendiente mientras se acercaba a él.

—Estás hirviendo, bro –masculló preocupado luego de poner una palma en su frente.

Se quitó el poncho y lo tendió en el suelo más seco que encontró. Tomó a su hermano con cuidado para acomodarlo boca arriba sobre él.

—Debo avisarle al Jefe, mi Boli. En cuanto me diga qué hacer regreso por ti.

El rostro fruncido del pequeño pareció una respuesta para Perú, quien sonrió antes de levantarse. Inspeccionó los alrededores para ver si encontraba un lugar un poco más cómodo para Julio topándose con algo mucho mejor…

—¡Oye, Chile!

El aludido, que no había perdido detalle de las acciones del otro, sacudió la cabeza para incorporarse y lo miró con falsa frialdad.

—¿Lo puedes cuidar _un toque_? –preguntó juntando las palmas de las manos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Llévatelo a su casa, poh!

—No tardo nada, bro –comenzó a andar, sonriendo y despidiéndose con una mano.

—¡No seai' weón, tú, poh! ¡¿qué weas hago con el cabro?!

—¡_Tira el lente_, nada más!

—¡¿Qué lentes, weon?! ¡Ey, Perú! ¡Vuelva acá!

Cualquier reclamo o ruego fueron insuficientes. El peruano siguió su camino confiando en la naturaleza amable del chileno. Y tal como había predicho, tras un reniego balbuceado y sin ver más opciones disponibles, Chile se resignó a cuidar al boliviano que yacía tendido en el suelo.

Le miró desde arriba con una ceja arqueada, inspeccionándolo superficialmente de pies a cabeza. Ese seño que insistía en mantenerse fruncido le parecía totalmente incomprensible, cómo siendo tan pequeño podía tener conflictos tan grandes.

Echó un suspiro largo y profundo antes de sacar del bolsillo la cigarrera acostumbrada. Se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y comenzó a tentalearse para encontrar el encendedor.

—¿Me vas a regresar… mi mar, _opa_?

Chile bajó la vista al escuchar el murmullo entrecortado de Bolivia, quien le sonreía con malicia mientras abría lentamente uno de sus puños, mostrando su encendedor.

Bolivia podía ser pequeño, pero sabía aprovechar muy bien las oportunidades, incluso aquellas en las que lo limitaban, como cuando Chile lo había levantado del poncho.

Ante la mirada atónita de éste, el boliviano sintió ventaja, más aún al ver lo fallar en el intento de arrebatar el encendedor.

—Dame de vuelta lo que me pertenece y te regreso esto –espetó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entiende, poh –respondió resignado –. No tengo permitido tratar esos asuntos contigo, sólo con el weón de tu hermano.

—A ese burro no le interesa lo que me suceda.

—Te ha dejado usar uno de sus puertos…

—¿¡Y eso qué!? ¿cómo se les ocurre que pueda desarrollarme con un puerto? Con todos apretujándome necesito una salida completa.

Chile tornó los ojos. Con la fiebre y la lluvia la obstinación de aquel era de admirarse.

—Pero no, weón, te digo que estos asuntos los tengo que tratar con el Perú…

—¡Date cuenta dónde me ha dejado, opa! ¿Vos crees que se va a tomar el tiempo de tratar asuntos de mi territorio con vos?... ¡Ya no lo uses de pretexto!

—No es pretexto, poh –alegó el chileno con notable cansancio –. Antes que nada esos territorios eran de él.

—¡Ni hablar…!

La frase de Bolivia fue interrumpida por un repentino acceso de tos. Chile se acercó preocupado para tocarle la frente. Ya había sido más que suficiente para el pequeño, y el moreno sabía que no podía seguir en esas condiciones.

Se quitó el sombrero de huaso y se lo puso al boliviano quejumbroso para luego, sin previo aviso, tomarlo y de un empujón echárselo al hombro.

—¡Ey, burro –tosió— , ¿qué haces?!

—Te llevo a casa, cabro malcriado.

—¡Déjame, vos, opa!

Tanto los quejidos como las patadas y manotazos iban perdiendo intensidad conforme Chilel se acercaba a la casa boliviana. No pasó mucho para que el pequeño cayera finalmente dormido sobre su hombro.

—Darás mejor pelea si descansas y te recuperas bien, weón.

El chileno soltó media sonrisa para celebrar su triunfo. Al fin no pudieron resolver nada, pero al menos se descubrió un plan que quizás el boliviano podía llevar a cabo con éxito si lo estructuraba bien.

—Ese "túnel" que cavaste… no era tan mala idea, poh.

—Cállate, burro… —masculló adormilado, acurrucándose mejor sobre el hombro de Chile, pensando la forma de agradecer el favor sin verse muy blando.

._._._.

* * *

Diccionario y aclaraciones (según ):

Desde ya aclaro que **cabro** en Chile significa "niño", aunque en Bolivia sea sinónimo de "homosexual" (a lo mejor es una de las causas por las que este par no se entiende ._.)

Bolivianismos:  
_-Opa_: idiota

Chilenismos:  
_-Fleto:_ homosexual

Peruanismos:  
_-Cabeza é chancho_: terco/feo ._.  
_-Chibolo_: niño  
_-Un toque:_ un rato  
-_Tira el lente:_ cuídalo

Bueno, la verdad leí muy poquito acerca de la Guerra del Pacífico (se darán cuenta x.x), pero parece que el pueblo boliviano no olvida e insiste en querer de vuelta la salida al mar. Lo del encendedor fue una patética analogía con eso de que Bolivia es el primer surtidor de gas natural en Sudamérica :s (falló), pero creo que Chile ya puede "cuidarse sólo" en ese aspecto. En fin, un desastre desastroso que espero al menos tenga valor litarario x)

Se aceptan sapes y jalones de orejas, Ukio.


End file.
